A change in life
by Kyuubisilver
Summary: This story is the real story behind my 'thoughts about a lightning mage' I will prop be slow to update the story but hey at least I'm uploading something right xD It's a Laxus x Lucy story so if you can't handle that pairing then please don't read it :) It's my first real story so be nice please :)
1. Chapter 1

For Lucy the day had only just started and she was already pissed, the reason for the anger came walking slowly behind making sure to stay clear.

As the Guild got into view Lucy kept the fast speed and arrived first not even looking back once. Letting her eyes run out over the half empty hall, she growled as Natsu tried talking to her and she quickly decided to sit somewhere else. Going past some tables she saw Bickslow alone and thought that he could only be better company right now, and she sat down in front of him.

A surprised Bickslow looked up from his coffee "Cosplay girl? what do I have to pay for your company?" it was a joke between them that he said everytime she joined him at a table, but unlike the other times she just huffed and placed her head on her hands "So we're mad this morning eh? What did Natsu do this time?" As he laughed, Lucy gave a hard glare and opened her mouth to answer when a tired looking Freed sat down beside Bickslow "Good morning I see you have joined today Lucy, did Natsu do something again?"

At the mention of the name a growl ripped from her throat as she remembered what had happened earlier "He insulted me in the middle of my shower!" Freed blinked a few times before he collected himself "What do you mean? were you two in there together?" a small annoyed voice came from her "Bath with him?! No way I would do that ever!" it was clear on her face that she meant every word, but before she could continue a deep voice talked "I take it you gave Natsu the big red mark on his left cheek?" Lucy just looked to the side as she huffed "Damn right I did! he deserved it"

Smiling Freed lifted his head "Ah good morning Laxus-san" said male sat down beside Lucy and leaned against the wall as he smirked at her "Do tell why.. It must have been bad since you slapped him and are sitting here" She sent Laxus a glare "If you really must know, he broke into my bathroom where I had just finished my shower and stepped out of the tub"

When Lucy stopped talking Laxus lifted an eyebrow "you mean to tell me that you got mad over that?" Lucy lowered her eyes as she placed her hands in the lap and murmured just high enough for them to hear "Natsu came running in and I think he slipped on something, because the next i know he's on top of me on the floor with his hands on my breasts" as she talked Laxus's jaw tensed and Freed's eyes moved between him and Lucy before he caught on to what was happening "And if that wasn't bad enough, he had the nerves to ask me if my breasts hadn't got bigger and that I should loose some weight"

At the end of her talking Laxus was fighting himself as he only wanted to beat Natsu up, and the thoughts of why he wanted to do that, he wasn't completely sure about though one look on Freed's face told that he knew what was going on. It almost seemed like Bickslow knew his thoughts because he stood up "be right back guys" as Bickslow left, Freed sighed "I understand why you got mad Lucy, but have you thought about if Natsu got feelings for you?" Looking up Lucy seemed a little confused as Laxus blinked and began paying attention "Why would he have that? His dating Lisanna"

A gasp came from Lucy as she looked up at a very surprised MiraJane there was just about to sit a milkshake down in front of her "I'm so sorry Mira! I promised Lisanna i wouldn't tell, but i really thought that you knew" A smile graced Mira's face "it's okay Lucy, but if you will excuse me I've something to take care off" Staring after Mira there was leaving the Guild dragging a scared Lisanna after her, a hand taking her milkshake got her to look to her right "just what are you doing? that's mine!"

As Laxus took a sip a huff left her but she didn't try and take it from him but the moment he sat it down, she had grabbed it and Laxus laughed "Cute blondie.. Didn't know you liked blueberries, I would have guessed on Strawberry" A small blushed graced her cheeks and as she took a sip of the milkshake Bickslow sat down with a big grin on his face, and almost as if Laxus knew what he had been doing, he shock his head as a small smile graced his lips. Lucy looked between the two clearly confused and as she sat down the milkshake, a loud yell from the doorway got everyone's attention.

**"NATSU!"** A very angry Erza could be seen walking towards Natsu and it was then that Lucy understood what Bickslow had done and a shocked look graced her face "you you.." As he laughed she turned to Laxus with an angry glare "You knew he would tell her!" Liking where the conversation was heading Laxus smirked and leaned forward towards her with a leg on each side of the bench "And why blondie would I know"

Just as he knew her anger rose "YOU!" growling low in her throat, Lucy didn't know how close she had got to him before she felt his breath on her face. Blinking a deep blush lit her face and when she was about to pull back a loud crash beside them had her jump in fright and before any of them could react their lips met. Freed looked shocked for a second before shaking his head and smiling as Laxus looked just as shocked as Lucy did but as Laxus was about to pull her closer she pushed him away as an angry voice spoke up.

"What are you doing to Lucy!" an upset Natsu stood up as he brushed off his cloth while Laxus just leaned back against the wall again rolling his eyes "I didn't do anything, she jumped at me" Lucy blushed even more and was about to argue back but quickly closed it again as she remembered that she indeed had done just that. Natsu's anger grew as he watch her blush and as she stayed silence he snapped and jumped at Laxus, there took it completely cool and simply hit him before Natsu could attack.

As Natsu had been knocked out, Erza stepped over him and stood in front of Lucy "Are you okay Lucy? I heard what happened" looking at the floor where Natsu was knocked out she felt a little better and nodded her head as she moved her sight back to Erza "yes I'm okay now, thank you" Smiling a nod came from Erza "that's good, but now to something else I have an easy job some towns away and I want you to tag along Lucy.."

A surprised blink came but some small seconds later Lucy smiled happily "Sure I would love to join Erza, is it just going to be you and me?" A nod from Erza confirmed it "yes just the two of us, I thought it was about time for a girl only trip. We leave now and don't worry we are back again later today" Lucy's eyes widen and she stood up forgetting about everything else.

"Okay then lets go.." Turning her upper body she smiled at the guys as her eyes shortly met with Laxus's "Thanks guys, I'll see you later, oh and Bickslow you can have the drink" A grin came from him and he happily took the glass as Lucy chuckled and walked away with Erza "Have a good day you three" just when they were passing through the doors, she felt eyes on her back and as she turned her head she saw Laxus staring after her and she turned her head quickly as a small blush lit her cheeks. A raised eyebrow from Erza got her to speed up to catch up and as they left for the station Lucy knew Erza would ask questions that she wasn't sure she could answer yet..


	2. Chapter 2

They had only just got on the train when it sat in motion and Lucy had to support herself on the wall so she wouldn't fall "That was a close one, I thought for a second we wouldn't make it" As Lucy laughed, Erza gave a smile "Yes it was indeed a close one, but let's find a place to sit for the ride there.."  
Nodding Lucy simply followed after Erza through the train as they looked for empty seats, finally finding some halfway down Lucy happily sat down at the window with Erza taking up the seat in front of her.

"how long will the ride be?" it took about a minute before an answer came as the conductor showed up "Only about three hours, we are going down south to a small town there got some monster problem.." Lucy nodded as she pulled out a water bottle "That doesn't sound too bad and you said it wouldn't take long?" a nod from Erza confirmed it "Yes it shouldn't take more than half a day at max, unless something happens that we don't count on"  
Smiling Lucy opened the bottle and took a sip but began to cough when Erza asked a question "So Lucy did I really see you kiss Laxus?" wising for her breath, it was a few minutes before she answered "It was pure accident I swear!"

Raising an eyebrow Erza had a skeptical look on her face "What you mean Lucy? I didn't think you would be loose on the threat like Cana..." Shocked Lucy's eyes widen "I'm not loose! I would never do something like that without feelings being involved!" Lucy gasped and covered her mouth as she knew that she had just busted herself and a smirk on Erza's face told her that Erza had caught it "So you do have feelings for him... When did that happen and does anyone know?"

A sigh left Lucy and she shocks her head no as she decided to tell Erza all she knew "I don't really know, I guess I have had it for a while... I get this weird feeling in my stomach every time I see him and I feel safe when his near.." as Lucy looked almost sad Erza smiled and laid a hand on her leg "There's nothing wrong Lucy in what you feel, you are simply in love.. Thought why it had to be Laxus I would like to know..." As she began to think it all over, she began to laugh when she figured out that it was true what Erza said.

"You're right, I have thought about it for some time and I'm indeed in love with him.." at that she began to blush and burrowed her face in her hands "Oh my god how will I ever be able to be around him normally now?" A laugh came from Erza and Lucy could only groan "Relax Lucy I'm sure it's going to be fine... It's not like you will be locked in a closet together..." A shocked Lucy looked up and was about to have a heart attack "Locked in a... a… closet?!" as Lucy panicked and her breath came in pitches Erza couldn't help but break down in laughter...

It was after almost a minute that Erza stopped laughing and smiled at Lucy "Don't worry too much Lucy just be like you always are..." a weak smile graced her lips then "I guess so, but what do I do about Natsu? He keeps breaking into my house at the most random times and most times catching me in embarrassing things or simply just sleeping in my bed..."

A thoughtful look was on Erza's face for a while "Yes indeed that is a problem... And his with Lisanna so he really shouldn't break into another girls home..." Lucy nodded and bit her lower lip a habit she had got when she was nervous "I could ask Levy if she could do some runes but she's not home at the moment as she's gone on a mission for the next few weeks..."

Humming Erza agreed "yes that might be a good idea for the time being anyways... But what about freed? He's still in town and you already talk a little with him... Try asking him when we get back..." Thinking it over Lucy agreed quickly "That might be smart yes; I hope he's still in town when we get home..." Taking a sip from the bottle she handed it to Erza there smiled as she took it "Thank you..."

After getting a sip she continued "I'm sure he will be there, they only came back a few days ago so it will be a little while before they are going out again.." smiling Lucy laughed "Yes I know, I saw them arrive in the morning some days ago when I was out running.." Erza had a surprised look on her face for a moment "I didn't know you were training by yourself, we should begin to train together then... I could help you get better..." a smile lit Lucy's face "Sure it could be great, then I might pass the next S class exam"

Smirking Erza folded her arms in front of her chest "It will be hard Lucy, I won't let you off easily..." Gulping Lucy knew it indeed would be hell but she was determined to get stronger and if it meant training with Erza then so be it. Nodding she got a determined look on the face "I know, and I will try and keep up! I won't let you down!" Smiling Erza was happy with that "Good I'm happy to hear that, we will start training today..."

A hum came from Lucy as she began to pay attention as Erza explained what they would be doing and how which seemed realistic to Lucy there agreed quickly. As they kept talking about the training they were going to start, Lucy glanced out the window as the train moved over a cliff and something there was moving towards them with great speed had her to turn her body and point out the window "Erza I think we might have a problem! A big one!" As she too moved her attention to look out the window her eyes widen "Lucy we need to move... NOW!"

They both quickly got up and Erza lead the way through the half empty wagon as she yelled for people to run to the back wagon.. Jumping out of the train Erza changed into her black wing armor and flew towards the monster, but as she got closer she figured out it was bigger than first thought, being who she was she still attacked it trying to get its attention away from the train as Lucy worked on getting people into the back..

Attacking the monster it didn't take Erza long to kill it, but as it died a last attack left it and a shocked Erza could only watch as the bridge got hit just behind the train. When people realized that the bridge was slowly falling apart behind the train they panicked and as they ran to get further up the train again a lot of people pushed and screamed.

Lucy tried calming everyone down but she was soon pushed aside too as most people by now was in panic, hitting the wall she fought for balance a little before a hand from a young woman helped her. Thanking the woman, Lucy looked around the wagon and she left the wagon as the last one, but just having left the wagon her hand had got a hold of the handle on the next wagon when the last one went down as the train tracks collapsed under it.

Barely holding on to the handle, she got slammed against the metal as the chain between the wagons broke, and a curse left Lucy as she forced herself to keep on holding on as the train finally got to firm ground and slowed down to a full stop. Dumping down on the ground Lucy felt a little dizzy and when she tried to get up her world blacked out and as she collapsed on the ground she heard Erza yell her name.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the Guild the day was going slow and as Makarov jumped down from the counter the big Lacrima turned on and a very worried Erza showed up "Master!"

Blinking Makarov turned and with worry on his face looked at the Lacrima "Erza? Has something happened?" Nodding she glanced to the side "Yes it's Lucy.. We got attacked by the monster on the way to the job, and Lucy got badly hurt while helping the civil people on the train" Makarov got a grim look on his face then "Do you need any help?"

Shaking her head she continued "I don't know, we are on the way back as the job is finished, we will head straight to the hospital.."

As Erza was talking a small shadow loomed behind Makarov and when she finished a tiny voice piped up "Master is Lucy okay.?" Turning back around when the picture of Erza disappeared Makarov thought it over a few seconds "I'm not sure, so why don't you go there and check for me Wendy?"

As said girl nodded, she glanced back at Charles there was sitting with Happy and Lily and she hesitated for a moment before turning and running out the Guild.

Sighing Makarov shock his head as he went towards the office "A great morning indeed"

A concerned MiraJane watched as Master went into the office and her eyes moved to Freed there was sitting at the bar nipping at a glass of juice "Poor Lucy it seems fate is just not with her today.." A small nod from freed as he glanced at the big Lacrima.

"Indeed it seems, but maybe it will change." smiling slightly MiraJane placed some glasses on a tray along with a mug "I just hope her luck will change quickly, she's such a sweet and happy girl normally."

Chuckling Freed nodded as he agreed "Yes that I will agree with, a lot have changed since the event at Fantasia.." Looking to the side Freed was still not happy about the part he had played there but a small hand on his shoulder got him to glance back again.

"The past is the past Freed, and no one got too badly hurt or killed so don't beat yourself up over it.." as MiraJane moved between the tables with the tray Freed smiled and watched her walk away..

At the hospital Erza had just arrived with a wounded Lucy, and as she watched some medic's check Lucy over, she breathe a sigh of relief when she got told that the injuries wasn't as bad as it looked. As they moved Lucy into a room after her wounds had been checked and bandaged they told Erza that she could go home when she woke up, and just as they were leaving Wendy almost running into them arrived almost totally out of breath.

"Is...is Lucy okay.." looking up Wendy placed her hands on her knees as she tried to get her breath again, and Erza smiled slightly as she answered her while glancing at Lucy "Yes she will be okay, the worse damage she got was some bended ribs and a deep cut in the side, where she got hit.." As Wendy finally got her breath back to normal she walked up to the bed Lucy was laying on and looked at her face there was slowly getting its color back "She's so pale... Did she lose a lot of blood..?" A nod from Erza confirmed it as Erza looked at Wendy "Yes, it took a while for me to get her to the hospital but I did try my best to wrap her wounds up."

Keeping her eyes on Lucy, Wendy let her hands move to Lucy's body to help heal the deep wound in the side, and Erza just looked on as Wendy worked.

It was after minutes that Wendy stopped and smiled "There, the wound should be all healed now.." as Erza was about to answer a small murmur from Lucy got her to look at her and as Lucy slowly opened her eyes she blinked a few times before opening her mouth "Where I'm I..?" not recognizing the room she glanced a little around with tired eyes as Erza answered her question "You are in the hospital Lucy.. You passed out after you had been wounded, so I took you home as fast as I could."

Nodding, Lucy felt a small hand on her arm and as she looked to her right, she saw Wendy smiling at her "I'm happy you okay Lucy.." giving a weak smile back, Lucy took a deep breath before trying to sit up, but she was stopped by Erza "Easy Luce, you have some bended ribs, I'll help you.." Standing up, she helped Lucy sit up in the bed, but as Lucy began to sway a little she placed her hands on her shoulders "Are you alright Lucy?"

Holding a hand to her head Lucy took a moment to get her bearings "Yes I'm okay, I just got a little dizzy when I sat up.." slowly moving to the side, Lucy moved her legs out over the side of the bed and stood up with a little help from Erza.. Glancing down at herself, Lucy cringed as she saw the blood on her skirt "Think I'll have to go home to change my cloth."

Chuckling Erza agreed as she watched Lucy take a few steps on her own ready to help her if she needed it "Yes that might be a good idea, thought you should stay home for the rest of the day to get some more rest.." not liking the idea of staying home when she just wanted to go to the guild Lucy tried to argue it but when Wendy gave her agreement on it being a good idea, she sighed deeply and nodded "Okay I guess I should stay home for the rest of the day, but Erza will you tell Freed that I wanted to talk to him then..? I kinda wanted to get it over with as fast I can." As Erza smiled, Lucy returned it and slowly made her way to the door with Erza and Wendy by her side to help her out if Lucy should need it.

Finally getting out of the hospital the three girls made their way down the street in a slow pace, while people shortly glanced their way as they saw the dried blood on Lucy's skirt but they quickly turned back around as it wasn't the first time they had seen something like that..

As they got to the street where Lucy's apartment was, a surprised look got on Lucy's face as they saw Gray standing with his back against the wall leaning into Lucy's home.

"Gray what are you doing here..?" A worried look crossed Gray's face as he saw the dried blood on the skirt but a quick wave with the hand from Lucy got him to calm down again "it's okay I'm not that bad off, Wendy helped." A little shy look from Wendy told all the truth needing to be told, and gray nodded "Good, I just came to hear if I could borrow a book from you about the area down south, but I can stay a little if you need help..?"

Glancing at Erza first, he moved away from the wall to help Lucy get inside as Erza stepped back with Wendy "Thanks Gray, I'll go back to the guild and tell Master about what happened, and to tell Freed you want to talk to him.." smiling Lucy thanked Erza and Wendy before with Gray's help getting up the stairs and into her apartment as Erza and Wendy made their way back to the guild..


	4. Chapter 4

Making their way inside the apartment, Gray closed the door after them, as Lucy made her way over to the sofa where she sat down and breathed out deeply while leaning her head back "Okay, I think it's a good idea to stay home today... It's hard just walking here..." sitting down in the armchair, Gray had a small worry on his face again "Are you sure you're okay Luce? And what have happened for you to look like this..."

A small hand gesture told her that she still looked terrible and a small groan escaped her "do I really look that bad..." Laughing Gray could only nod his head "Yep, but I guess it could be worse..." Glancing towards her bedroom, Lucy slowly got up "I'm going to get a shower and change cloth, will you make some tea Gray..?" a short "Sure" was heard from him as Lucy went to go get all the dirt and other stuff off her body..

Normally she wouldn't let a guy stay in her house while she took a shower but over the last year she had got to learn Gray better and now saw him as a brother just as he saw her as a sister, so while Lucy took a much needed shower Gray moved around in the kitchen to make some tea..

Sighing happily as she got out of the bedroom, now in fresh clean cloth she slowly sat down in the sofa and smiled as Gray gave her a cup of tea "Thanks Gray"

As he sat down in the sofa chair, a knock was heard and Lucy yelled "It's open!" watching the front door open; a smile graced her lips as Freed walked in "Ah Freed, I didn't think you would be here so fast..." Nodding, Freed looked around a little before stepping closer to Lucy and Gray "Yes well Erza sounded like it was important so I came right away. So what can I help you with…?" glancing at the windows Lucy smiled as she took a sip of her tea "Yes well, I would like if you could do something about the thing with Natsu always coming in when I don't want him too…"

It was no secret that Natsu had a very bad habit of just going into Lucy's home even when he wasn't invited, so Freed walked up to the windows and after he got done making a few runes he turned and gave a small smile "that should keep him from just go inside without an invite, else come find me and I'll try and fix it" Nodding his head in goodbye Freed quickly left as Lucy gave a "Thank you" after him.

Drinking her tea a happy sigh left her as she leaned back in the couch and Gray chuckled as he watched her "Happy to be home eh..?" nodding Lucy placed her empty cup on the table "Yeah it's always nice to get home, don't you miss your home Gray?" shrugging his shoulders, he leaned back in the sofa chair "At times I guess, though I like being here more…" raising an eyebrow Lucy almost rolled her eyes "You just want to hide from Juvia and Lyon…" Huffing he just folded his arms in front of his chest "I'm not hiding from anyone, I just want some peace from them once in a while"

At that she did roll her eyes "that's the same thing Gray, and beside you should really stop using my place as you hiding spot" sighing she shook her head as she looked at him "Gray why don't you not just say it to her? Juvia deserves to know, I'm not saying you should tell Lyon if you don't feel like it but at least tell Juvia..."

Gray just raised an eyebrow "Says the person there can't even look at a certain lightning mage without blushing..." The blush on Lucy's face told that Gray had hit the nail on the head "I thought we were talking about your problem and not mine!" huffing she picked up her cup and walked into the kitchen with Gray following behind "And I told you I don't need help!" placing her cup in the sink, she placed her hands on her hips as she looked at Gray sharply "Then stop hiding from them at my home! I have trouble enough with Juvia thinking I'm in love with you as it is, I don't need her to think that there is anything going on!"

Sighing deeply Gray collapsed in the single sofa chair again and closed his eyes while Lucy sat back down in the sofa "I just want peace, and she doesn't get it no matter how many times I tell her I don't love her, so I don't really get what you want me to do Luce.. And there is no way I'm telling Lyon anything!"

Thinking it over before answering, she wanted to be sure what she said was correct "Yes I'll have to agree that Juvia is a bit slow... But I'm sure she will understand if you really try and talk with her about it and you really should tell her that she have no chance with you.."

Looking at him, she grinned when he huffed and folded his arms "And when do you think I should tell her eh? in the guild? or in the open street.?" a small laugh came from Lucy "Why don't you pull her aside and talk to her in private?" blinking Gray just looked at her for a moment before rolling his eyes "are you nuts Luce, Juvia would faint if I pulled her aside to talk in private"

Thinking it over she had to agree with him on that "okay that might be true… But I still think you should talk with her about all this Gray, it's fine that you talk to me about it but I'm not one of the parts that's involved" Sighing deeply he leaned back as he closed his eyes for a while as he tried to understand how to get around it all, and as Gray was thinking, Lucy simply rested against the couch gladly giving him the time to think..

Running a hand through his hair Gray still didn't know what to do about it all "I'm going home Lucy, see you tomorrow…" blinking, she gave a quick "Bye" as Gray quickly left to head home and Lucy was left with a quiet and calm house "Well that went well…" rolling her eyes she got up and went into the bedroom to get ready for bedtime..

Trying not to make her ribs hurt more than they did, Lucy slowly got under her covers and was soon sound asleep...


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a long day for Lucy and she tiredly closed the door behind her while dumping the keys on the small table beside it. Almost sliding down the door, she pushed herself away from it and walked into her apartment, as she murmured low "Finally some peace, geez those guys and their fighting…" It was no secret to anyone who it was that Lucy talked about as it was only Gray and Natsu there could drain her from energy like that.

As she walked into the bedroom she heard the start of the thunderstorm that had been sorely missed as it had been a very dry month "Just in time I see." a smile was on her lips as she quickly changed cloth and walked back into the living room to go make a cup of tea.

Getting her tea, she went to the window to sit down and began to watch the storm, and her thoughts for a short moment went to Laxus before a blush spread over her face "What am I thinking?! I shouldn't be thinking about him!" thoughts of what had happened earlier ran through her head and her blush turned scarlet "Stupid head, why would he even want a girl like me?" as Lucy thought back on the event there had happened that day, she forgot about the storm.

\- Flashback -

The atmosphere was cheerful as everyone excited chatted about the yearly summer event taking place today. More and more people was showing up at the stage which had been built on the beach for the event.

A small tent had been set up next to it, and inside was a bunch of girls from Fairy Tail. A very nervous Levy was looking down at the white t-shirt there only reach her belly "Lu-chan I'm not so sure about this…" Pulling on the t-shirt Levy tried without luck to get it to cover more, thought a friendly hand on the shoulder got her to stop "Me either Levy, but we just have to do a sexy pose when the water hits us. So I'm sure it will be fine…" A deep blush lit Levy's face as she began to stam out "S-sexy Pose!"

When she thought it farther, her eyes snapped open and she first paled before a crimson blush lit her face "The whole town will be here! Least of all Ga…" snapping her mouth shut before she said more, Lucy couldn't help but smile and she whispered into Levy's ear "Think about it, this is your chance to get him to notice you"

An unsure look graced Levy's face for a moment while she thought it over and she nodded as a small smile lit her face instead "Yeah and you can do the same Lu-chan!" this time it was Lucy to blush but as Levy began to laugh she quickly followed into laughing..

When Master Makarov finally got on stage to present the yearly wet t-shirt event, almost the whole Guild had showed up. A disguised Jellal stood out to one side beside Laxus and the Raijinshu "Just why am I here Laxus?" A smirk graced Laxus's face and he shortly glanced to the side "Trust me, you want to be here you'll see in some time why"

Rolling his eyes when Laxus didn't answer the question, Jellal decided to just stay and see what the reason was.

As the event started Makarov called MiraJane, Biska and Evergreen on stage and when they got out, Lucy and Levy stood in the entrance to watch what happened.

The three girls stopped at the marks there had been placed on the stage and a magic water bucket showed up over their heads.

Watching the girls closely as they did their poses, Lucy swallowed and began to get nervous when she heard the audience cheering. Glancing at each other the two girls was about to back out when Erza placed a hand on each or their shoulders "You two ready? It's us in a few minutes…"

Jumping both girls gave a small squeak as they turned just to see Erza smiling face "you scared us Erza!" A shocked look graced Lucy's face as Erza simply pushed them out of the tent and towards the stage.

Nervously going up the small steps, Lucy walked to the mark longest away, she turned around to look out over all the people there had showed up. A mob of pink caught her attention and she saw an almost shocked look on Natsu's face as Lucy almost shook her head as she knew only Natsu didn't know she was going to be in the show..

Her eyes quickly moved to the Raijinshu there stood right behind Natsu and Gray, and her eyes met with a pair of blue and she saw a smirk lit Laxus's face and it was at that point that Lucy decided that revenge would be sweet.

Hearing Makarov give the words to get ready, Lucy let her eyes rest on Laxus and a small smirk graced her lips.

As the cold water hit her head, she opened her mouth in a silent gasp, while leaning her head back, if her eyes had been open she would have seen Laxus's eyes harden as he watched her face give a sensual look while she ran her hands through her wet hair.

Opening her eyes Lucy wasn't sure when she had closed them, but a small cute blush lit her cheeks as her gaze connected once again with Laxus's. Her eyes got shortly caught by a figure beside Laxus there was trying to hold a nosebleed in, but as the crowd began to cheer, she gave a cute smile.

\- Flashback end -

A giant Thunder crash snapped her out of her thoughts and as the light lit up the darkest part of the street, Lucy caught sight of a tall figure. Clad completely in black the person was only there for a moment before the light disappeared once again.

Shaking her head, she emptied the tea cup before going back to the kitchen "Weird. It's like someone is keeping an eye on me…" Lucy had no idea how correct she was as she gave a startled scream as the lightning suddenly hit her house.

Putting a hand on her chest, she calmed down before trying to find around the now dark apartment, "Great, of course it's just my lucky day" Getting used to the darkness, Lucy moved to get dressed before heading out the door again while grabbing her keys on the way "Guess I better find out if it's only my house that got black"

Outside on the street, Lucy could see it wasn't only her there had been hit as every house on the street was now black.

Sighing Lucy figured she would go to Levy's place as she didn't like the dark "Okay Lucy you can do it! It's only a little darkness!" Slowly walking down the road she nervously glanced to the left when she passed a dark alley, seeing some movement Lucy froze in place and the same person from earlier was walking towards her.

It was first when she saw a smirk on the person's face that she turned and began to run, not watching where she went. Almost being in a panic, she heard footsteps stopping just as she collided with a hard surface, a shock went through her body.

As something wrapped around her waist she panicked and fought to get free but a hand grabbed her wrist. A male voice reached her ears at last "Relax Lucy it's me" recognizing the voice as Laxus's, Lucy relaxed a little before remembering why she had panicked in the first place "Someone is following me!"

Grabbing a hold of his shirt, she glanced back as her body began to shake once again; raising an eyebrow Laxus looked down the road she had come from.

As another giant Thunder clash brighten up the sky, Laxus caught sight of a tall figure standing alone on the road. Tightening his grip around her waist, he grew concerned as the person simply disappeared in thin air and a single purple hair lock was the last to be seen.

Feeling Lucy shake, Laxus realized that she was scared out of her mind "Come on I'll take you home…"

Still shaking she shook her head "no my house is black…" Glancing up at him, she kept a tight grip on his shirt "I don't want to be alone" Thinking things over, Laxus didn't really have many options so he sighed "Alright I'll take you with me home then, the Guild is dead at this hour of the night.."

As Laxus kept holding her, Lucy tried to calm down and as she took a breath of air through the nose, she caught a scent she hadn't smelled before. The scent was calming her nerves as she glanced up at him, she watched him turn to look at her, and she reached without thinking. Leaning up on her tiptoes she kissed him softly on the cheek as a small "Thank you" left her...


	6. Chapter 6

A shock lit Laxus's face shortly before a small smile graced his lips "Anytime Luce…" lifting a hand he cupped her cheek as he glanced at her, for a little moment an unknown emotion was seen in his eyes.

Shaking his head, Laxus pulled away when he figured out what he was doing, and as he turned to get his emotions back in control, Lucy blinked and realized just what she had done. Blushing she swallowed, but as he didn't turn around or talk to her, she became worried and lowered her head "I'm sorry Laxus, I don't know what came over me"

Hearing the words he turned around just in time to see her jump as a loud thunder clash came, a he chuckled while laying a hand on her shoulder "It's okay" sighing Laxus shock his head as he ran a hand through his hair.

Muttering low under his breath, Lucy managed to catch a single line "...To cute…" Getting confused, she tilted the head at the same time that he glanced back at her and a groan escaped him "Let's go, the rain will come soon" nodding she followed closely after him, and just before they got inside the rain began to fall and a curse left his Laxus's lips.

The moment Lucy closed the door behind them a happy sigh escaped her "Finally inside" still a bit shaken from what happen out in the street, she almost screamed when a hand touched her shoulder "Lucy relax!" blinking she looked up at a worried Laxus there frowned "you're not okay are you?" swallowing her eyes turned towards the ground as a silence ran over her and he sighed. Taking off the wet jacket he hanged it on the cloth rag before walking into the house "Come on Blondie let's get some dry cloth on"

Nodding she followed after him as the water kept dripping on the floor "I'...I'm sorry for being a burden…" Sighing once again Laxus stopped and turned around to glance back at her and saw her standing in the hallway.

Walking back to her, he went down on a knee to get too her height "You aren't a burden. If you were I would have dropped you off somewhere else" Moving a hand under the chin, he lifted her head so she looked at him and a smile graced his lips.

As she saw the smile, her heart skipped a beat _'I have never seen him smile like that at me'_ her mind tried keeping up with what there was happening, but when she didn't answer at first Laxus almost grew concerned though as soon as her cheeks grew in color he chuckled and stood up "Now let's get dry okay"

Leading them into his bedroom, he went over to a big black closet "I'm not sure what I have that you can fit at least a little but I should have something" stopping a small bit into the room, her eyes glanced around curiously, her fear slowly going away as she felt safe having Laxus near "Anything is fine"

As Laxus looked around the closet for some cloth Lucy might fit, said female had walked over to the fireplace and was looking at the picture frames on top the shelf "Who's the woman with the child?" a hmm noise came from Laxus and he shortly stacked his head out of the closet too see what she was talking about "Ah that one… It's my mom and me, it got taken before she died"

An oh sound left her "I'm sorry, guess we have more in common than I thought" A smile came from Laxus as he returned to finding cloth "Guess we do yeah"

Pulling down a picture of him and the Raijinshu, she smiled and glanced back at him as he walked towards her with a t-shirt and some shorts in hand "you are really close with them aren't you?" Looking at the photo in her hands, he remembered when it was taken and he chuckled "Yeah think I am… Haven't really thought about it that much before"

Placing the photo back on the shelf, she took the cloth from Laxus and smiled "Thanks, you got somewhere I can change?" nodding he pointed towards a door to the left "yeah the bathroom is through there" giving a nod Lucy made her way to the bathroom while Laxus began to change his own cloth.

Taking off the wet cloth Lucy made a grimace "ew this is gross" dumping it on the floor she took a towel and started on drying herself off before grabbing the cloth she had got.

Pulling on the shorts, she had to tighten them in a bit and as she dragged the t-shirt over the head it was clear that it was too big for her little frame "Guess I'll have to try and rearrange this shirt"

Quickly making a knot on the shoulder she looked at herself in the mirror but frowned and undid it again "No that won't work" moving it to the right side, it slipped over the shoulder, and halfway down the arm.

Nodding, she had to agree on the result "Can't get better than this" Picking up the wet cloth, she dumped it into the tub before going out the door but she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a half-naked Laxus straight in front of her with a pair of low hanging sweatpants on.

Turning around when he heard the door open, he lifted an eyebrow when he saw Lucy stop and stare at him "What?" soon a deep blush let her face and a smirk graced Laxus's face "You have seen my naked chest before at the pool so why be shy now?" looking her over, he couldn't deny that the sight of her in his cloth was a great site and a boost to his ego and self-confidence.

Feeling his eyes on her, Lucy only blushed more and moved the arms in front of her chest to try and hide "Don't look at me like that!" a small bit of her temper leaked out and Laxus blinked before shrugging as he realized just what he had been thinking and properly had looked at her too.

Turning to the side a small "Sorry" was heard from Laxus and Lucy glanced at him for some seconds as she couldn't find out why a guy like Laxus there could get any girl he wanted would look at her a simple girl, there didn't have the beauty or talent of either Erza or Mira-Jane.

A voice broke through her thoughts and Lucy blinked "Sorry what did you say?" "I said I'll show you to your room" smiling Laxus moved out of the bedroom when he saw her following and as he a few meters down stopped at a door, it was moved open "you can sleep in here, it's close to my room in case that you get scared or something"

Stepping to the side, he watched her go up to the doorway but stopping there and turn towards him "Thanks Laxus I'm happy that you would go to so much trouble just to help me" smiling up at him, a small lock of hair felt in front of her face and Laxus couldn't help but move a hand to push it away "you're welcome Lucy, I would do it anytime you need help"

Without really knowing what they were doing, the distance between them got shorter and just before their lips met their eyes felt close.


	7. Thoughts about the story

Okay guys I'm thinking about adding some more drama and stuff but I'm unsure if I then can keep the rating I have so I'll be changing the rating from T and to M.

But I would love to hear what you all have to say to it ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Cupping her cheek, he pulled her closer and her hands moved around his neck as the kiss grew more heated.

Letting go of her insecurity, Lucy moved her body up against him and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss even more. Not thinking twice about it, Laxus wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up from the ground, but as he did that a sharp pain went through Lucy.

Gasping she had no choice but to pull away from him and he released her the moment that he heard the pained gasp "Sorry I forgot about the ribs."

Holding her side, Lucy gave a smile as a deep blush covered her cheeks "its okay I kinda forgot about it too…"

Seeing the blush, Laxus began to realize that he had just kissed Lucy and without really knowing what to do, he gave an awkward goodnight.

Watching him leave, she walked into the room and closed the door behind her "did that really just happen?!" laying down on the bed, she turned the small lamp on the bedside table and as she stared up at the ceiling thoughts about what just happened raced through her mind _'I can't believe it! How did we get to that point? I mean it's not like I'm complaining about it! But why would he kiss me back?'_

As her thoughts kept going, Lucy soon felt sleep taking her as the tiredness finally caught up with her.

Curling up under the covers, she pulled some off it under the chin and quickly felled asleep.

It was early morning only a few hours after sunrise but Lucy was already up and moving about in the kitchen, trying to find something she could make breakfast with.

Finding all the stuff, a smile lit her face as she began to hum a song; the smell off the food soon ran through the house.

A tired looking Laxus soon showed up in the door rubbing his eyes "Smells good" Jumping at the sound of his voice she smiled while turning "thank you. I decided to make breakfast as a small thanks for the help" Looking him over a deep blush lit Lucy's face and she turned around fast as no sound got out of her beside an "Eep"

Blinking it was way too early for Laxus to think straight; so that he only had a pair of sweats on was in his mind fine "What? I'm dressed" and unknown sound got out of her but a quick glance back couldn't be helped and a thought ran through her mind _'I never knew he looked that good'_

Moving into the kitchen to get some coffee, Laxus leaned against the counter while watching Lucy "Who taught you to cook?" A slight smile crossed her face as memories from the past came to mind "My mom and the servants tutored me" Nodding, he figured that it was a sensitive subject "Guess it's not easy to talk about?" turning slightly a small nod came from her "Yes, but it's getting better…."

A tear ran down her cheek before she could stop it "I just miss my mother sometimes" wiping it away, she smiled before giving a short chuckle "Hear me being all sad and stuff… I'm sure you have better things to do than hear on me" Laxus gave a grunt as he sipped the coffee "its fine, I understand that you miss her" to say that he was a morning person could only be an understatement. He liked the quiet mornings and he didn't say much before after coffee and food.

Catching the hint Lucy finished the food and moved it to some plates before handing him one "Here's your food."

Taking the plate, he moved to sit down at the table with Lucy sitting across.

As they began to eat, the conversation once again turned to what happened last night out in the street "Are you okay now?" Looking up, she was a bit confused "Okay about what?" Taking a bite of his food, Laxus waited a short moment before answering "About last night. Do you know who the person was?" Remembering what happened, she shook her head no "I'm okay yes but I have no idea just who the guy was. But I'm more than happy that I ran into you when I did. I fear what would have happened if I hadn't…"

Nodding he could only agree "Yes that was a lucky case, maybe there is something with you and luck anyways." Laughing, she found it funny as it was the reason for her name, and she explained it while Laxus listen.

Blinking, he had to take it all in for a moment before a comment left him "That's a stupid reason for naming a child" a smile graced his lips so Lucy knew that he didn't mean it bad "I know I said the same thing"

As they continued talking, it was about an hour later that Lucy left the small house and as she walked down the road towards her own house, the fright from last night was far from her mind.

Almost skipping down the street it was clear to all that she was happy about something but she kept it to herself.

Stopping at a flower-shop, she bought some Lily's before heading home.

Closing the door behind her, a packet had been placed on the table but for now she ignored it. Placing the flowers in water, she moved into the living-room to place them on the table. Thought the moment she entered the room two hands grabbed her and a scream leapt from her throat before she was knocked out.

A grunt left the man as he glanced down on the floor where the now unconscious Lucy laid, in between broken pieces of the vase. Laughing, the guy picked her up and tossed her over the shoulder "What a hassle for a single girl"

Hearing a loud yell at the window the guy disappeared with Lucy through the shadows the moment Happy came flying up to the window. A Shocked Happy saw a guy vanish with Lucy and he wasted no time in flying back to the Guild.

As Happy came rushing through the open doors, he screamed out that Lucy had been kidnapped. And soon a worried Erza along with Master Makarov began to question him.

They soon found out that he knew nothing but it was at that moment that Laxus walked into the Guild with a tired looking Bixslow in tow "what is going on Gramps?" it was the first question there came to mind as he saw the worried faces.

Everything quickly got explained to them and they both got concerned as Laxus began to tell what had happened the night before.

Growing more concerned Makarov thought it all through for a moment "Something must have set this off, do anyone knows if she got mail or a visit reasonly?"

Everyone shock their heads before Happy remembered something "She has got a packet! I saw it on the table"

Giving the order to Happy to go fetch it, he gave an "Eye sir" and quickly flew off.

When he came back with it, Makarov took it and frowned "There is magic on this" opening it a book dumped down on the desk and the frown deepened "This book is very dangerous. and not to say old" the book was so worn down that you couldn't see what it said anymore and the gray covers on it was beginning to tier at the sides..

Turning toward Erza and the others, Makarov made it clear that he meant it seriously "This book needs to be destroyed! But I do fear that it might make it harder on Lucy if we do... It is my believe that they want this book…"

Both Laxus and Erza agreed that it couldn't be worse for Lucy if they did or didn't destroy it so as Erza spoke up Laxus destroyed the book with a move of a hand "they might do evil things to her at the moment Master so it doesn't matter if we destroy it..." Makarov sighed and nodded his head as he watched the book burn "Yes I do agree on that Erza, now we just need to find out where Lucy is…"


	9. Chapter 9

The sound of a chain woke Lucy up and as she slowly sat up, darkness was all that she saw.

Scared out of her mind, she moved backwards but a hard tug stopped her and she glanced down only to see metal bracelets around the wrist.

A small female voice suddenly came from another place in the dark "They are magic restrain bracelets so I would just give up and save the strength and energy for later." Glancing around Lucy tried finding out who it was and where the person was "W-Who are you? And where am I?"

A small shuffle could be heard before she caught sight of a skinny red-haired girl to the left "I'm Sora and I haven't found out where we are…"

Lucy swallowed when she saw how skinny Sora was "How long have you been here?" Glancing up at the window, Sora quickly calculated "Almost 3 weeks" A tired smile came from her as she looked back at Lucy "We get a little food every second evening but it's not much as you can see, though we do have water all the time…"

Footsteps could be heard from down the hall and a scared look graced Sora's face and she moved into the darkness again "Hide they are coming!" Being confused Lucy didn't react in time before the cell door got opened and 3 people walked in "Seems like Blondie is awake..." A grin was seen on one of the guys faces and all color vanished from Lucy's face as she recognized the guy as the one there kidnapped her. Seeing the look on her face they laughed and the last two took the chains off and dragged her out of the cell and down the hall "Come on, we can't let the queen wait for you"

Knowing she had to be strong and not show fear, Lucy kept her tears at bay as they opened a door, but she had to close her eyes as a strong light blinded her for a moment. Being dumped on a chair, she heard the chains being locked to the floor and as she blinked to get use to the strong light, she heard another voice "So you are awake, good! I was getting tired of waiting for you to wake up!" the voice was without a doubt a females and as Lucy began to see once again she saw a beautiful black-haired woman. Lucy opened her mouth to ask a question "How long have I been gone? And what do you want!"

for a moment the woman looked at her nails not seeming to want to answer the questions but as she looked up again the cold look in her eyes told Lucy that she was in deep trouble this time around "I don't see a reason to tell you how long you have been gone Miss heartfilia since you are only here to tell me where the book is." A confused Lucy replied back "What book" A sharp slash in her arms got her to gasp in pain and the woman smiled coldly "Watch your tongue girl! You know exactly what book I mean!" Lucy really didn't know and as she got slashed more and more for every "I don't know" that came out of her, it was soon too much to handle and she passed out.

The woman clicked her tongue as she let the magic fade "What a stubborn girl" Snapping her fingers the guys from before came back and took Lucy away "I'll soon get it out of her thought. I need that book!"

Tossing her back into the cell they quickly left again after making sure she was chained.

Some Shuffling were heard from the dark and Sora slowly made her way towards Lucy as she sighed when the cuts could be seen. Taking some water she began to clean the cuts carefully but as footsteps again was heard Sora froze for a second before going back into the shadows, thought little did it help.

As one of the men released Sora's chain they laughed before pulling hard on it "Last time for you redtop, you better start talking" grabbing a hold of the fighting girl, she spit one of them in the face before they dragged her out.

Sora didn't come back again after that and Lucy woke up alone, dizzy and not quite sure what was happening. Slowly sitting up a hiss left her as she glanced as she glanced around after said girl "Sora you here?" Not knowing that she wouldn't come back again, Lucy moved to the water to begin cleaning the cuts.

/

Meanwhile back at the Guild they were hard at work, trying to find out where Lucy might be. Both Gray and Wendy had given up while Levy was still working through some books, thought even she was beginning to doubt that she would find anything.

At the bar Master was talking with Sting and Yukino from Sabertooth there had dropped by after being asked for Yukino's help "I'm not sure how I can help. I haven't tried finding another spirit mage before, even though it's Lucy-san"

Yukino's voice show a small bit with uncertainty and Sting placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort "You don't have to find her only the area she's in" Looking at Master Makarov, Sting continued "We will help search when we got an area" Makarov nodded as Erza and Laxus came back from searching the town and fetching Lucy's keys that she left behind "We got the keys and no sign of Lucy" as Erza passed the keys to Yukino, she stared at them for a moment before walking off with them to try and find out anything about where Lucy might be.

It took a few hours to find out anything but then Yukino also knew the area that Lucy might be in "I got it! She's in the desert, I have an area about 10 km but I found it" The keys was still shining from the spell Yukino had used and Levy pulled out a map of the nearby desert area "Can you point on the map where the area is?" Moving over to the table, she pointed at out with a pen and they began to plan out the teams and who went where…

/

Back with Lucy she had cleaned the wounds and was now thinking of a way to get away,

with renewed spirit, Lucy kept her head high as one of the guys came back with some food "Eat up girl you're gonna need the strength." Glancing at the plate she took it before going as far away from the door as she now could and the guy laughed.

Only just managing to finish the food, Lucy looked up as loud commotion was heard from down the hall. Yelling could just be heard and she tried to hear if it was friend or foe but she couldn't make out what was being yelled.

As one of the guys came running back, he quickly took of the chains and dragged her out roughly, and Lucy fought back as she figured that this was her chance to get away "Let me go!" While fighting with controlling Lucy, he didn't see the object there was flying towards them before it collided with his head.

Falling back he was forced to let her go and Lucy didn't waste any time on waiting for him to get up.

Running down the hall the object from before came back and Lucy smiled brightly "Bickslow!" It had been one of his dolls there had saved her, and as she got closer to the noise she heard fighting.

Catching a glimpse of Gray and Bickslow fighting the last two guys, she passed on the way outside. Finding the door locked, she turned to head down again to try and find another way, but as the fight was about to end, she sat down on the steps of the stairs to wait.

It wasn't long before the fight ended with Bickslow and Gray as winners, there had teamed up which in the end was to their favor.

Catching their breath, Lucy ran towards them and hugged them "I'm so happy to see you guys!" Bickslow grinned and ruffled her hair "Anytime Blondie" Gray smiled and pointed at a hole in the wall "Should we get going? I'm sure the others are worried"

Lucy stared at the hole for a small bit "Why didn't you use the door?"

Neither boy knew there was a door since they didn't see one outside "We didn't know there was one" Shaking her head Lucy just wanted to go home "Never mind… Can we go home?" Nodding Gray lead the way outside where she stopped for a second to take in the bright light.

When she could see totally, she noticed that Erza was there waiting for them. Sitting beside her on the sand was the black-haired woman that had asked Lucy about the book, in a not so nice way. Swallowing a tremor went through her body and she moved away "W-what is she doing here?" Erza glanced to the side "I found her sneaking outside with a red-haired girl." At the mention of Sora, Lucy brighten "Sora? Where is she?" at that Erza looked down "I'm sorry Lucy but she didn't make it. She had gotten to weak, her body is over at the entrance" Pointing, Lucy cried when she saw the lifeless body of the one person there tried helping her out inside that place.

Gray hugged her when Lucy couldn't let it go, but slowly she calmed down again and the magic guards showed up, taking the woman and Sora away. Lucy watched them leave before stepping into the car so they themselves could go home.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so so sorry that it have taken me so long to get this chapter out . Life have kinda caught up to me and I just haven't really known what to write.. But with this chapter I'm now finishing the story :D

And I will apologize for any grammar or spelling error I might have :) I'm word blind and English is not my first language :)

I do NOT own Fairy Tail or its Character! ^w^

It had been a few days since they got home, and Lucy had finally gotten over the ordeal that she'd been through. It had taken a good long talk with Erza and a bit of crying, but she had let it go and was now moving forward with her life.

Looking into the mirror, she frowned at her hair before pulling out the ponytail and running a hand through it to get it to settle down; finally she gave a nod and smiled "Yes that will do looks much better!" Placing her hands on her hips she critically looked herself over in the mirror scanning for any faults that she could find. Satisfied that the blue summer dress was sitting perfectly on her figure, and that no faults could be found, Lucy picked up the keys and quickly left for the guild.

Walking along the canal, she looked up at the sky as she remembered the thoughts that had plagued her for the last 24 hours 'I wonder if he feels the same as I… Maybe we should talk...' blushing at the thought of even talking with him, she didn't even want to think about being alone with him. Waving a hand in front of her face, the blush intensified "What am I thinking; of course Laxus doesn't feel the same!" Hopping off the edge, Lucy smiled as she saw Gray up ahead and waved "Afternoon Gray" Smiling in return Gray laughed ""Hi Lucy, you are in a happy mood today. Any specific reason behind it?"

Humming, Lucy merely shrugged "Should there be a reason for me being happy?" Glad to get her thoughts away from her own problem at the moment, she quickly took the chance to ask Gray some questions about his "So any solving the Lyon problem?" The answer to the question came fast as Gray gave a huff as he placed his hands in his pockets "No, or maybe a little. I told Juvia some of the facts and I'm surprised at how well she took it…" That got her a little surprised but nonetheless she came with a teasing comment that she knew would make him blush "See, wasn't bad, was it? Just think if Lyon took things as nice as Juvia did? Then you might have solved everything and gotten laid at the same time."

The result was precisely what Lucy had predicted as Gray blushed heavily and simply looked away for a moment before replying "Okay, let's make a deal Luce, I talk to Lyon and you talk to Laxus?" At that Lucy stopped and fumbled with her hands as she looked down "ehm, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean it's really just a one way feeling so…" Raising an eyebrow at that, Gray chuckled "Are you being stupid? How in the world could it ever be that?! Have you seen the way the guy looks at you, Luce? He wants you, no doubt about it. I'm the one risking things here, not you"

At that she could only agree as she thought some more on it "I think you are right in that you have more on stake then I do. So okay Gray it's a deal" As Lucy smiled, Gray realized that she had just agreed with his deal and his eyes widen "Wait, did you just agree?! I didn't think you would agree to something like that!" Laughing she began to walk again "Well you are correct in that it shouldn't be that hard for me to do. And I kinda need to talk with him anyways so why not make a deal with you at the same time…"

Huffing Gray turned his head as they got up to the guild doors "Well, you talk first Luce..." Swallowing, she nodded before moving up to the bar "Hi Mira" turning MiraJane gave a happy smile "Afternoon Lucy, anything I can get you?" Returning the smile, Lucy nodded and sat down on the chair in front of the bar "just a Strawberry shake please"

Even though it was a in the middle of the day and a lot of people was out on jobs there was still quite a few around, and as Lucy thanked Mira for the shake she turned a little to see if there was anyone that she wanted to talk too while waiting for Laxus to show up.

Not really seeing anyone that was a small bit interesting to talk too, she sighed and turned back around to face the bar again, and MiraJane looked her way "You seem like you are searching for someone Lucy?"

Hesitating a little, she bit her lower lip as she looked at MiraJane "Do you know if Laxus have showed up?" a glint came into MiraJane's eyes as she smiled and pointed towards the stairs "Yes of course Laxus is here, his in the office doing some of the papers while Master is gone." Staring at the stairs, Lucy wasn't sure if she should go see him but a smiling MiraJane placed a mug in front of her "can you take this to Laxus if you are going there?" Hearing some calling for beer MiraJane turned and went away.

Looking at the mug in front of her, she figured that was the excuse that she needed to go talk with Laxus.

Standing up, Lucy took the mug in hand and went towards the stairs. Thought the moment that she made it there, she stopped in her steps while looking up 'okay you can do this girl, it's only a talk. Nothing is going to happen' Gulping at the last thought that went through her mind, Lucy bit her lower lip before slowly making her way up the stairs and towards the office…

Hearing some shuffling behind the door, she gently knocked and carefully opened it when a short "Come in" was heard.

Sitting behind a large desk Laxus was flipping through some papers looking a little annoyed but he glanced towards the door when it opened and gave a small smile "Lucy? Something I can help you with?" A slight smile graced Lucy's face as she went into the office and closed the door behind her "I came with your drink…" Walking to the desk, she placed the mug on it while giving a small smile "You seem annoyed at something…" A grunt escaped him as he took the mug and took a sip before placing it down again "Thank you. And yes there are some problems with the Magic counsel again, which isn't really anything new." Looking at her, Laxus quickly figured that she wasn't only here with the drink "But I get a feeling you aren't just here with the drink… So what is it?"

Swallowing she knew that if she wanted to talk about her feelings then it was now or never "Well you see…. Ehm what I wanted to say was….." Lifting an eyebrow he waited for her to continue what she tried to say, and as she continued a blush soon raised on her cheeks "I…. I like you…" Blinking a few times, Laxus wasn't totally sure what she tried to say "Lucy what are you trying to say here…?"

At that the blush only intensified and as her eyes connected with his, Lucy found that she just couldn't look away "I love you…. I thought we had something together back in your house, so I decided to come clean…" For a moment Laxus just sat there staring at her but it was only till he collected his thoughts and he stood up and walked towards her. Cupping her cheek with his hand a small smile graced his face as he looked down at her "We did have something Luce. And I feel the same, I love you too…" bending forward, Laxus shortened the distance between them but it was Lucy there took the final decision as she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved the last way to connect their lips.


End file.
